Calvin Zabo
Calvin Zabo is the father of Skye, and the husband of Jiaying, a skilled doctor. He has an unparalleled knowledge of the Diviner, having been the one to inform Daniel Whitehall that this was its original name and teaching Raina much about it. Relationship with HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D Edit During the late 1980's S.H.I.E.L.D agents working for HYDRAkidnapped and killed Calvin's Inhuman wife Jiaying from a Chinese village and used her body parts to give an ageing Daniel Whitehall his youth back. While Calvin searched for his wife, HYDRA-SHIELD Agents kidnapped his daughter Daisy declaring her a 0-8-4 but a A high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agent took over the operation concerning Daisy, sealing her files the Agent made it impossible for anyone to track Daisy, the Agent placed her in the care of the United States Social Services and she renamed legally as Mary Sue Poots. Calvin vowed revenge for his wife and promised himself he would bring Daisy home. Once a well respected doctor, he took the streets travelling the world attempting to find a way to find his daughter. He came across a young begger girl called Raina on his travels, who like his wife and daughter was a Inhuman descent. He confirmed her grandmother stories of the existence of people with superpowers and offered to help her become what she needed to be. In an attempt to be more than human, Calvin uses his knowledge and skills to try and replicate powers for himself, though he gains super strength, he also gains the side effect of a personality disorder which makes it difficult for him to keep his cool in difficult situations. Finding Daisy Edit With help from Raina, Calvin finally tracks down Daisy who now goes by the name "Skye". Skye is shocked to learn of all the things he has done to find her, which included killing. She describes him as a monster and she admits that doesn't feel she can connect to him. Calvin is equally shocked that Skye is loyal to S.H.I,E.L.D. even known they are partially responsible for the reason that he and her could never be a family. After he has a confrontation with Skye's boss and good friendPhil Coulson, Skye asks him to do one thing for her and leave. He reluctantly leaves but tells her that he will be the only one that will ever understand her. He later learns from Raina that Skye went through the process of terrigenesis and is now an Inhuman. Calvin seems to be happy with this news as he now knows that she will finally see that Coulson and the rest of S.H.I,E.L.D. will not be as understanding about her powers as she would like them to be. He believes this is his one window of opportunity, to show Skye that she needs him. He informs Raina that she is now of no more use to him and that it is time they both parted ways for good.Raina takes these words badly and is clearly hurt by his lack sympathy for her. Calvin walks away, thinking about how close he is to finally having his Daisy back in his life. Calvin decides that the best way to get Daisy is to put together a small team of super powered individuals that can take on S.H.I.E.L.D. He names this team up as "The Slicing Talons". The people he chooses all have a history with S.H.I.E.L.D and all desire revenge. The slicing talons come head to head with S.H.I.E.L.D but looses fairly quickly into the fight, before Calvin can make his last stand against Phil Coulson, an Inhuman teleports into the middle of the fight and takes Calvin away while the rest of the slicing talons are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Calvin is later told by the Inhumans that he is exposing their existence to the outside world and because he is merely super powered accident and not a Inhuman, he has no right to be involved in their affairs. He reminds them that his daughter is a Inhuman like them and that he has only ever cared about the Inhumans and sees himself as one. They choose to dismiss this claim and again remind him that even known his daughter is one them, he is not.